Amazing Ending and Beginning
by seaweed-crackerjacks
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, Jade and Tori are alone and they end and begin the year with a bang. *Smut? Hahaha*


**A/N:** I'm sorry for this!

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or the characters... sadly.

* * *

><p>Jade walks up the stairs, away from the party going on, and walks down the hall, looking at the different doors she passes until she sees the one she's looking for. It's a purple door with stars scattered about and in the middle of the door are the words MAKE IT SHINE and she smiles. The door is slightly ajar and she pushes it open, letting in the hall light into the dark room. Tori gasps loudly and turns around to see Jade leaning against the door frame, smirking at her.<p>

"Jade? What are you doing up here?" Tori asks, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I could ask you the same thing, Vega. I mean, this is your party." Jade asks as she walks to Tori's computer desk and sitting in her computer chair.

Tori just laughs and shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I just got a little tired of them. What about you?"

"I'm always tired of them and I was looking for the hostess." Jade says, checking out her nails and smirking.

"Why were you looking for me?" Tori asks, turning so that she's facing Jade. "Did something happen downstairs?" She's walking toward the door but Jade catches her wrist, pulling her back.

"No, no. I was just thinking about the other day." Jade's tightening and loosening her grip on Tori's wrist and pulling her till she's standing in front of her.

Tori blushes deeply and her body warms knowing exactly what Jade is talking about. "Oh? Are you? And uhm- why were you thinking about that for?"

The air in the room seems to have stilled or left and Tori's having an awfully hard time trying to breathe when Jade stands up and is right in front of her. There's probably, like, a couple of inches between them and she shivers when she feels Jade's breath on her cheek.

"Cold, Vega?" Jade asks, releasing Tori's wrist and shifting to the side a bit. Tori watches her every move and tries not to breathe because if she does, she might just faint.

"Uh, no. I'm just- it's uh- You're a little close." Tori squeaks out and closes her eyes when Jade takes a step back.

"Right. Is this better?" Jade says a little too harshly.

Tori doesn't say anything. Her head is down and she's shuffling her feet, not sure what she should do. She had planted the mistletoe in the middle of the room the other day and she got Jade to stand under it with her and to kiss her. Now they're both in her room while a loud party is going on downstairs and all she wants to do is grab Jade and kiss her. Kiss her hard and short, long and soft, and she wants to touch her. She's never had these kinds of thoughts before, especially about another girl, but she wants to do things to Jade. She wants to make her squirm and moan; to make Jade grab her head and hold her in place while she's down on her; to get her to say her name repeatedly while she comes – just _everything._

Jade places a hand on Tori's shoulder and rubs side-to-side to break Tori out of her thoughts and she knows she did when she feels Tori tense. They lock eyes for a moment and smile at each other, breaking the slight tension in the air.

"Welcome back, Vega. You left me for a bit there." Jade smirks.

"Sorry about that." Tori says sheepishly.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You." It's out before she can even think about it and Jade laughs. Tori blushes and quickly says, "Sorry."

"And exactly what were you thinking?" Jade raises an eyebrow and stares directly into Tori's eyes, causing Tori to blush more and look away.

This is her chance. Tori can either tell the truth, lie, or act on her thoughts. And she's really leaning toward her last option. She doesn't think she can just say those kinds of things out loud and she's a terrible liar, so really, her best option – which is her favorite option – is to just act on them and kiss Jade. So she does.

Tori looks back to Jade who is looking at her expectantly and she brings a hand up to Jade's cheek and cups it. She swipes her thumb up and down and Jade leans into her touch, her eyes closing. Tori moves her hand to the back of Jade's neck and rubs small circles at the nape of it and she feels Jade shiver. She lowers Jade's head a bit and leans up, kissing Jade softly and then a little harder. They both moan and they pull apart. Tori's eyes are still closed and goosebumps break out when she feels Jade breathing hard on her. She opens her eyes a little and she can see Jade smirking at her, "Is that what you were thinking?"

Tori smirks back and she tilts her head to the side, leaning back in and capturing Jade's lips. Their lips move in sync and Jade parts her lips and sucks on Tori's bottom lip, causing her to moan loudly. Jade hums approvingly and deepens the kiss, bringing her hands up to Tori's face and bringing her in closer. Tori moves her hands down Jade's body, appreciating every curve, and stops them at her hips, her fingers pushing their way under Jade's top. They pull away again, to breathe before they pass out and this time Jade's eyes are closed as she asks breathlessly, "Is _that_ what you were thinking?"

Tori chuckles softly and shakes her head, she leans back in and goes straight to Jade's neck, placing soft kisses on her neck and up to her jaw. She kisses along Jade's jaw, up to her ear and takes her earlobe between her teeth; biting softly, and sucking, causing Jade to moan straight into Tori's ear that sends a shiver down her spine. "God, Jade." She says, her voice deep and husky.

Tori moves her mouth back down to Jade's neck and she bites at that spot, that oh so sensitive spot, which makes Jade shiver and moan, and she's sucking now, she's sucking hard and licking at the red spot forming. Jade tries to stop the moans coming out but she feels Tori's hands wander behind her and down and when she grabs and squeezes, she bites her lip so hard that she tastes blood in her mouth. "_Tori. God, yes._"

"Do you like that, Jade?" Tori whispers hoarsely into Jade's ear and – _Jesus Christ_ – all Jade can do is nod and bite her lip.

Jade moves her hands down to Tori's hips and she pulls them backward until her back hits the hall and she leans back against it, her chest heaving. She sucks in a deep breath when she feels one of Tori's hands move to her taut stomach and go up under her shirt. Tori's mouth is sucking at her Jade's collarbone and all this stimulation is driving her crazy. The throb between her legs is making her _ache_, she's wet and sticky and _fuck,_ all she wants is for Tori to move her hand down between her legs and just give her some sort release.

"_Tori, please_." She can't believe she just said that but _God_, she's going to just start humping against Tori if she doesn't move her hand to where she needs it most.

Tori stops what she's doing and pulls back a bit, looking up at Jade to make sure that this is what she wants and when she sees Jade's blown pupils, she knows she does. Jade nods frantically and bites her lip as she moves Tori's hand to the button of her pants. Tori looks down at where her hand is at and she looks at the button nervously as she unbuttons it. When she smells Jade, it sends a shiver throughout her and she bites back a moan.

Jade drops her head back, hitting the wall hard but she doesn't even care right now because Tori is _so close_ to _her_ that she groans and arches up. Tori smirks and she moves her hand down lower, past soft curls and cups Jade's sex, moaning at the wetness. "Jesus, Jade, you're so wet." Jade moans so loudly at the feel of Tori's hand on her and at her words, that she almost just comes right then and there. She jerks her hips down on Tori's hand for any kind of pressure but Tori moves her hand away, "No, no. Let me do this." She says against Jade's lips before she kisses her, her tongue breaking through and colliding with Jade's.

Tori slides a finger through Jade's folds, hitting Jade's throbbing clit, making her moan so loud that she's sure the people downstairs heard. She's rubbing small circles on her clit, soft and then hard, fast and then slow, and Jade's trying desperately to ride her hand but whenever she does, Tori moves her hand and shakes her head. "What time is it?" Tori asks against her neck, biting, kissing, and licking at that spot; rubbing her clit with just enough pressure and speed.

Jade opens her eyes slightly and looks at the alarm clock, breathing hard, chest heaving, "I-it's 11:56PM."

"Well," Tori kisses her and bites down on her lip, "We better finish up here." All Jade could do is nod and move her hips along with Tori's hand.

With two fingers, Tori's rubbing at Jade hard and fast, in and out and Jade is trying frantically to cause more friction so she can just fucking _come_ already. Jade shuts her eyes, tight, and she's breathing hard, her breath becoming labored and the tingling sensation at the bottom of her abdomen becoming stronger, tighter. "Al-almost, Tori. God, more." She looks at the clock, "2 more minutes." At that, Tori pulls out her fingers and Jade groans, but when she sees that Tori sticks them in her mouth and moans, she just about loses it. Tori goes back in and a couple of more rubs sends Jade over the edge. Her body tenses, her back arches, her head lulls side-to-side, her eyes shut tight, her mouth is wide open, and a low, husky moan comes out along with Tori's name.

Tori continues rubbing Jade softly, helping her ride out her orgasm and she almost comes at the sight of Jade in this state. "Jesus, _fuck_. Tori, _God_." Tori laughs as she kisses Jade's jaw and when she gets to her mouth, she smiles. "Happy New Year, Jade." Jade opens her eyes and looks at the clock, 12:01AM.

She laughs and wraps her arms around Tori's waist, "Happy New Year, Tori." And they kiss. Not a hard, quick kiss. A soft, slow, passionate kiss that sucks the air right out of them, but they don't even mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** God, please don't hate me! I TRIED! HAHAHA, I really did and I reread it like 5 times and just, sigh. I don't know.

Review please, let me know if you liked it, not, what I should do to make it better, whatever; I could use the help! :-)

Oh and...

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope the new year brings you happiness, love, friends, family and joy. I hope it's good to you!

And thank you so much for reading my stuff and liking it!


End file.
